My Little Pony: A Holly Jolly Hearth Warming
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: Hearth Warming is coming and everypony is looking forward to the upcoming holiday, but the holiday is put on hold when a massive snowstorm surrounds Equestria, nopony knows where the storm came from or if the snowstorm will ever end, but when the mane 6 find out that something has happened in Cloudsdale, they know they must do something before Equestria freezes over.


My Little Pony: A Holly Jolly Hearth Warming

It was snowing in Ponyville and everypony was putting up holiday decorations around their houses and yards, and that could only mean one thing: Hearth Warming was coming. Ponies trotted around town, buying gifts, gift wrapping supplies, and holiday decorations. Foals were playing in the snow and having snowball fights.

Over at the Castle of Friendship, Twilight, Starlight Glimmer, Spike and Neo were decorating the throne room and putting up a hearth warming tree. Over at Canterlot Castle, Castle servants were also decorating the castle and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were looking forward to Hearth Warming. Archangel was sitting in his room thinking about the upcoming holiday, this would be his first Hearth Warming, but he didn't know anything about it. Princess Celestia told him that Hearth Warming celebrates the founding of Equestria and the discovery of friendship. She also said that back when Neo lived on earth, he celebrated a holiday similar to Hearth Warming called Christmas, that holiday celebrates the birth of the human's lord and savior known as Jesus Christ, and they honor his holiday just as much as Hearth Warming.

But then something strange began happening in Ponyville, massive snow clouds began hovering over the town and snow began pouring all over town. The snow was so intense, it was freezing cold and everypony had to get indoors quickly. Everything sitting outside got frozen and nopony could stand to be out in this weather. The blizzard picked up and the temperature dropped down to 27 degrees. And to make matter worse, the snow clouds began expanding and they began to cover both Canterlot and the Crystal Empire. Now the blizzard went through both those cities and if the clouds continued to expand, they could possibly cover all of Equestria and cause a massive blizzard powerful enough to freeze over Equestria.

The blizzard in Ponyville had gotten so bad, it posed a threat to Applejack's farm, the blizzard froze the apple trees and was ruining the crops. Twilight's friends quickly came into the Castle of Friendship to escape the blizzard and they couldn't understand why this was happening, nothing like this has ever happened in the history of Equestria, and the only way to find out why this was happening was to go out and investigate. Neo offered to go out and investigate, but they didn't want him to, Rainbow Dash volunteered to go out and find out what's going on.

So Rainbow Dash flew out of the castle, the blizzard was freezing her and it almost made her wings numb. But then Rainbow Dash flew above the clouds and it was no longer snowing on her. Rainbow Dash flew above the clouds and she saw that the clouds were coming from the Cloudsdale cloud factory. She flew over to Cloudsdale and saw more clouds coming from the factory. She went into the factory and there was nopony in the factory working anything.

She found some factory workers and asked them what happened. They said that one of the workers left something on a conveyor belt and it caused the factory machines to not work properly, which was why the machines were creating massive snow clouds. She asked them why they weren't fixing it and they said it too dangerous for anypony to go into the factory and they had to wait for a maintenance crew to come and fix the machines. Rainbow Dash said there wasn't any time to wait for a maintenance crew, the snow clouds that the factory created are causing massive blizzards in Ponyville, Canterlot and the Crystal Empire, and pretty soon, the factory will create enough clouds to freeze over all of Equestria, and they couldn't let that happen.

Rainbow Dash quickly flew back down to Ponyville and came back to the castle, she told her friends what she found out and they couldn't believe there was a screw up at the Cloudsdale factory. Rainbow Dash said there was nothing they could do until a maintenance crew shows up at the factory and fixes the machines, but they knew that they couldn't wait for that, the snow clouds were continuing to expand and the blizzards were getting stronger. Neo wished he could do something, but he doesn't know anything about maintenance, the only pony that knew anything about Maintenance was Applejack, and Applejack can't fly, even if a pony could fly her up to Cloudsdale, they might not survive the massive blizzard. So all they could do what wait and hope for a miracle.

A few minutes later, Archangel flew over to Ponyville and wanted to find out about the massive blizzards and Rainbow Dash told him everything. Archangel said that maybe he could go up to Cloudsdale and repair the machines, despite that he knew nothing about maintenance, but he would be able to get past the blizzard since he had really strong wings. The ponies weren't sure about this, but before they could protest, Archangel flew out of the castle and he flew up to Cloudsdale.

He flew into the Cloudsdale cloud factory and he saw the machines still manufacturing snow clouds. The clouds were now covering the Everfree Forest, Manehatten, Baltimare, Appleloosa, Fillydelphia and other cities. Archangel looked at the machines, he took a machine apart and found a blown out fuse in it. Archangel fixed the fuse and put the machine back together. Then finally, the machines stopped manufacturing clouds and were shut off.

Then Archangel flew out of the factory and he flew over the snow clouds that were over the cities, all he had to do now was get rid of the clouds and stop the blizzards from happening. Archangel had a few grenades that he had gotten from Neo, he flew over the clouds and dropped grenades on them. Each grenade blew up the snow clouds and all of the snow clouds exploded, then the clouds were finally cleared and the blizzards were finally over.

The skies were clear now and everypony was able to come out again. Then Archangel returned to the Castle of Friendship and the ponies couldn't believe that Archangel actually fixed the machines and got rid of the snow clouds. But they were very proud of him, especially Neo.

Then the friends went to Canterlot Castle to spend Hearth Warming Day over there and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were very proud of Archangel for saving Equestria from a terrible fate, and Princess Luna was even more proud of him, she was very proud to call him her son. Later, Neo and his friends opened Hearth Warming gifts and played holiday games. Thanks to Archangel, this turned out to be a holly jolly Hearth Warming.

The End.


End file.
